vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcel and Freya
The former family relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard, and the witch, Freya Mikaelson. Despite not interacting much throughout the second and third seasons of The Originals, they appeared to be platonic with one another and were allies being they were both a part of the Mikaelson family. However, when Freya, along with Elijah Mikaelson, led the plan to use Davina Claire's spirit in order to kill Lucien Castle, this effectively ends Freya's friendship with Marcel. Also, this sparks Marcel plans to try and destroy the Mikaelson family after Elijah helps enact the serum within Marcel to turn into an Upgraded Original Vampire. Freya desperately tried to thwart Marcel's plans from succeeding in destroying the Mikaelson family by throwing herself and her siblings into a temporary slumber so that Hayley Marshall-Kenner could help the rest of the Mikaelson family be cured of Marcel's wrath. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In Exquisite Corpse, Marcel worked with Freya to rid Rebekah Mikaelson's new host body of the powerful, vengeful witch, Eva Sinclair. They were successful; Rebekah now has complete ownership of Eva's body. In Ashes to Ashes, they ally to stop Dahlia once and for all. During this time, Freya attempts to kill Marcel, but eventually stops because she wants to be a part of the Mikaelson family. They win against Dahlia's rage eventually. |-|Season Three= In You Hung the Moon, Marcel and Freya converse about the best clubs in New Orleans. They appear closer in friendship at this point in the series and no longer enemies/frenemies. In Beautiful Mistake, they allied together to infiltrate the Strix, which worked out in the end. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Freya and the rest of the Mikaelson Family (except Kol) betray Marcel by using Davina Claire in a spell, which ultimately killed Davina. Marcel blames Freya and the rest of the Mikaelsons for Davina's demise. This episode marks the end of Freya and Marcel's alliance and familial relationship. This episode also sparks Marcel's revenge plan against Freya and the rest of the Mikaelson family. |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, they do not have any direct interaction with each other, however, Freya believes that Marcel will still come after her family, despite the fact that he chose to show them mercy, as she is still using Keelin to make an endless supply of antivenom for the Upgraded Original Vampire's venom, believing he may have given his followers his venom to be used against her siblings, later, she realizes the only way to cure the symptoms is to destroy the source; as she wants Keelin to help her find a way to permanently kill Marcel. In Keepers of the House, In I Hear You Knocking, Trivia * Marcel and Freya considered each other family. * They helped each other look for both the White Oak Stake and Esther's ashes. * She once almost killed him; she was about to kill Klaus which, in turn, would of killed Marcel as well. She then stated that she didn't want to kill Marcel or Klaus. * Freya cast a spell to send Marcel and Vincent into Rebekah's mind to save her from Eva Sinclair. * Marcel healed her after the Strix's attacked and stabbed her. * In Where Nothing Stays Buried, him and the entire Mikaelson family become enemies, after Freya (and Elijah) ''betray him and sabatoge his only way of resurrecting Davina, in order to kill Lucien. Quotes :'Marcel' : ''"Look who got lucky!" :Freya : "Either you have a curious definition of luck, or someone got to those ashes before we did." :Marcel : "Freya, we can find another way!" :Freya : "I'm sorry, but I see no other way." :Marcel : "No! No! No! You kill him, you kill me, too!" :Freya : "I don't want to kill you!" :--''Ashes to Ashes'' ---- :Marcel : "Need a break from the family drama?" :Freya : "Thank you! Mmm! See, I've been trying to get my brothers to mend fences, but Elijah remains bitter, and Klaus remains obstinate. Thus, tequila!" :Marcel : "Thing is, it's almost midnight." :Freya : "Well, I'm not wearing glass slippers...Do you have to turn the best club in town into your personal blood bank?" :Marcel : "We feed on tourists, compel them to forget, locals turn a blind eye. That's how NOLA works. Has been for a long time. So, unless you want to become an appetizer--" :Freya : "--Pass!" :--''You Hung the Moon'' Gallery TO 222 0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg Normal originals222 00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal originals222 00941marcelfreya.jpg Normal originals222 01147marcel.jpg Normal originals222 01149freya.jpg Normal_TO302_0364Freya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO302_0369MarcelFreya.jpg Normal_TO302_0371Marcel-Freya.jpg Normal_TO302_0394MarcelFreya.jpg Normal TO306 3163MarcelFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_1621Freya-Marcel.jpg TO308_2410Marcel-Freya.jpg TO308_2416Freya-Marcel.jpg References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship